Installing a commercial alarm system is a complex process that is often undertaken via a simple user interface that consists of a keypad with sixteen keys and a 2×16 character alphanumeric LCD display. However, in some cases, such a display is insufficient to present and provide fully satisfactory feedback regarding the installation process. Furthermore, in all cases, it is impossible to display explanatory text on such a display.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for an improved system and method for alarm system installation.